1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a light source driving apparatus and a display apparatus having the light source driving apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a light source driving apparatus capable of protecting an electronic element and a display apparatus having the light source driving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes an LCD panel which displays an image using the light transmittance modifying capabilities of liquid crystal molecules and a backlight assembly disposed under the LCD panel to provide the LCD panel with light.
The typical LCD panel includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween. The array substrate typically includes a plurality of pixel electrodes and a plurality of thin-film transistors (“TFTs”) electrically connected to the pixel electrodes respectively. The color filter substrate faces the array substrate, and typically has a common electrode and a plurality of color filters. The liquid crystal layer is interposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. When an electric field is generated between the pixel electrode and the common electrode it is applied to the liquid crystal layer and an arrangement direction of the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is controlled to determine the light transmittance of the liquid crystal layer, so that an image is displayed. The LCD panel displays a white image of a high luminance when the light transmittance is increased to maximum, and the LCD panel displays a black image of a low luminance when the light transmittance is decreased to minimum.
The backlight assembly may typically include a lamp or a light-emitting diode (“LED”). When the backlight assembly includes the LED, the backlight assembly typically includes an LED driving circuit for driving the LED. The LED driving circuit typically includes an electronic element such as an integrated circuit (“IC”), an inductor, a diode, a field-effect transistor (“FET”), etc.